supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi's Island (series)
The Yoshi's Island series is a video-game sub-series of the ''Yoshi'' franchise. It is a series of 2D side-scrolling platformers starring Yoshi, who has the unique ability to throw eggs to defeat enemies. The games generally feature a colorful, storybook-like art style. The games function as prequels to the present era of the [[Mario (franchise)| Mario franchise]], as they are set in the infancy of Mario and Luigi, where the Yoshis must work to save Baby Mario and others, including Baby Luigi, from the machinations of Kamek and Baby Bowser. Indeed, the defining trait of the series is that the controlled Yoshi carries a baby character, who ends in a bubble when the former is hurt. When this happens, Yoshi has a set number of seconds to rescue Mario, which can be increased in various ways. . The main description states A side-scroller action game where Yoshi protects the baby-form Mario Baby Mario as an adventure unfolds. If hit by an enemy's attack, Baby Mario is separated. This heart-pounding system where you must quickly rescue Mario is fun! The series is primarily developed by Nintendo EAD, with some games being developed by Artoon or other companies. The series began with a console title, but switched to a focus on handheld entries with Yoshi's Island DS. List of games Main games The following games are part of the Yoshi's Island series: Spin-off games These games are inspired by the Yoshi's Island series, but are not part of it. Reissue Tech Demos Gameplay The basic gameplay of the Yoshi's Island series is that of a 2D side-scrolling platformer. In addition to the basic run and jump actions, the Yoshi being played as is able to use their tongue to manipulate objects and to eat enemies in most of the games. Once an enemy is eaten, it can be ejected or swallowed. If swallowed, the Yoshi will be able to lay an egg which can be thrown at objects or at enemies. The Yoshi can obtain various power-ups to help complete the level, many of which involve transforming into various vehicles. The baby that the Yoshi carries on his back (usually Baby Mario) can also give the Yoshi various abilities to aid it. The defning feature of the series is the fact that, when the Yoshi is hit by an obstacle that does not make him lose immediately a life, the baby he is carrying ends in a bubble and a timer starts to decrease. If the Yoshi does not manage to pop the bubble before the timer reaches 0, some enemies, typically Toadies, kidnap the baby and the Yoshi loses a life. The spin-offs in the series feature somewhat different gameplay. In Yoshi Touch & Go, the player must draw lines of clouds with the Nintendo DS Touch Screen, guiding Yoshi and Baby Mario away from enemies as they float down. Enemies can be defeated by drawing bubbles around them or by throwing eggs obtained from eating fruit at them. Major elements of the Yoshi's Island series Major characters Protagonists Antagonists Species Locations Items Objects References Category:Game series